Luna Lovegood and the City of Ink
by minusgix
Summary: Luna has a horrifying discovery in the halls of Hogwarts
1. The Endless Eyes

Luna strolled down the dimly lit hallways of Hogwarts, idly humming to herself. It was an odd tune, drifting in the air as though it wanted you to hear it and most certainly did not want you to hear. It moved quickly at all the right places, and slowed quickly in all the _wrong_ places. Her father was not quite sure what to make of it when his little LUna came strolling back from the forest humming the odd mournful tune.

Luna observed Hogwarts' architecture, the same as always but undeniably different. As if some giant had reached up and decided they should adjust it slightly in some unnoticeable, but noticeable way. Luna sighed, and sat down, her back against the wall. She pulled out her sketchbook, and added a few touches she had missed on her last drawing of a Fae-Kraken, and flipped to a new page.

She started drawing the hallway, she was at an intersection between this hallway and another, that was located in a far off reach of this magnificent castle. Luna often came here to obtain a piece of the quiet so many seemed to enjoy, and thus she often had drawn this area she now sat in.

She sketched the basic walls first, the lines flowing together already. Continuing, she frowned, there was _certainly_ something different about this usually-delightful spot she had chosen.

Thinking on it for a short moment of an instant, Luna decided to simply draw it then compare it to her older drawings of this Hogwarts intersection.

After several minutes of sketching out this area she had found herself in Luna flipped to her old drawing.

Nothing seemed to stand out as different.

She flipped back to her new drawing, then back to her old, then back to her new. There was _something_ different, but she thought she caught a flicker of what it might be, but Luna could not be certain, for was anything every truly certain?

She prepared her small fingers to flip quickly between them, since it should be easier to check for differences with a quick change between them.

She flipped the pages back and forth.

Luna frowned, for this was odd even for her. A gigantic oval shape was the difference, and it was near the ceiling, in her drawing.

How did she draw something and not know it was there? How?

Luna was paling beyond her natural paleness, she flipped the pages repeatedly again, hoping against all hope the odd shape that eluded her mind was not there.

It was worse, it was there, and many others, but what terrified Luna more was that many of her old drawings of this location contained the ovals, but just a lesser amount. On the walls there were messages written in many different handwritings, the most prominent one that was somehow written in a dark ink that seemed to bend light around it read "Treadeth not where the _Old Ones_ laye"

Luna paled further, her hands going clammy she saw her own messages on the wall, written in the terrified scrawl she knew best from her own homework. Telling her to leave, to forget, to never remember again.

Luna stood up quickly, she left her notebook on the ground for it did not matter anymore, and did she truly want those drawings?

She ran down the hall directly in front of her, attempting to keep her eyes to the ground away from whatever took up the many oval spaces that were high above her. She turned a corner, and breathed.

Starting forward again, for she would not stop until she had found at the very least Professor Dumbledore, she did the hazardous thing and glanced up.

The millions, billions, infinities of eyes stared back at her, their infinite _wrongness_ tore apart at her very being. All in horrifying synchronicity the eyelids slowly blinked down over the eyes and she knew no more.


	2. The City of Ink

Luna awoke, her eyes felt weary as if she had kept them open for several nights gazing at some book. The ground beneath her felt rather hard, but it wasn't cold at all, in fact it was a bit above what she felt was the current room temperature. Luna noticed she wasn't on Hogwarts cold floors, and Luna would know this for she had spent more than a few nights locked out of the tower.

Luna sat up, for she did not need to spend time theorizing where she was when she could just sit up, open her eyes and take a good look around.

She almost wished she hadn't. Luna was sitting on a platform, who knows how high inside the sky that it rose. The platform she was on was made of a metallic-like glass that was slightly see through. That wasn't so bad, but the pillars that rose infinitely high into the sky, and sunk infinitely low into the non-existent ground were odd. She could see pillars that went down infinitely, and knew they were there even though she could not logically see them.

The pillars were made out of the same strange glass she was perched upon, but they were also much more than that, many different things were embedded or a part of the pillar. Biplanes, Skyscrapers, homes, blood, and so many different varying things, Animals seemed to sometimes be a part of these horrible pillars, some of them looked quite alive, moving around and obviously breathing, some of them were quite dead, their bodies ragdolled, a few of them were stock still, not dead but not alive, as if they were a frame of that particular moment in time .

Luna shuddered, some animals had obviously been cut by the other objects that were a part of the pillars and had long since bled out. Luna also spotted some Humans, and a couple Elves. The Humans looked like a picture of Voldemort's pale snake-like form she had seen in the Daily Prophet. (for what better way to intimidate the masses than give an interview?), but they looked _wrong_. As if they had been bent just past something that made them truly human. The Elves looked surprisingly normal, except that their eyes were pure black and the clothes they wore were of the darkest reds.

Luna decided that it would be best if she stayed away from them for now, and so she stood up. The pillar she appeared to be on was completely plain, except for the fact that it was a circle instead of the hexagon like shape that all the other pillars seemed to be.

The circular pillar she stood on appeared to be about the length and width of the dorm room she shared with the other girls in Ravenclaw. Several platforms of varying widths linked the pillar she was on with other pillars, and some led out to thin air. Upon further investigation many other pillars had platforms leading to other pillars, some pillars were humongously large and seemed to have many rooms and were closer to towers than a single solid pillar, while some seemed as thin as a nail. It was confusing and strange that this had escaped her notice when she had first looked around.

Luna dreaded the idea of exploring this vast land of odd pillars and platforms, but she didn't have much choice did she?

Luna started walking towards a platform, thinking of how she might as well start now rather than later, after a second of walking Luna felt a soft thud as her shoe bumped into something. Her sketchbook lied there open on the floor, it's page open to her drawing of that hallway that had started this whole mess. There was something off about it, it took Luna a couple moments to notice but she noticed the oval shaped eyes and almost all of the messages were gone.

Luna dismissed this mystery for another time, and grabbed the notebook, for who knew how often she would get paper in this strange land?


	3. The Colored Slime

I roll occasionally to see how well things will end up for the main character, so i'm not just pulling things out of thin air.

* * *

Luna shivered, the warmth of the ground compared to the bitter cold of the wind was a harsh change in such a small distance. She had walked out on one of the wider platforms that lead to another pillar. For some odd reason she couldn't quite discern, the wind had started up after she had stepped only a couple steps upon this platform.

She carefully walked further up the platform, the wind seemed to buffet her more, but it was hardly strong enough to push her off. Luna crinkled her nose at a stench that she smelled, it was similar to rotting flesh, but it was as if that which was rotting had always been rotting, and had thus gone beyond normal sensations of rottenness. The stench swam in the air, slightly visible. It looked like green and blue spirals that swam through the air, when she breathed in they went into her mouth and nose.

Luna, being rather smart, and knowing that inhaling unknown fumes is the quickest way to get a first class ticket to Saint Mungos, did the smart thing and held her breath as she rushed past the noxious fumes that stinged her eyes. Alas she had to keep them open as not to take a positively unhealthy drop off the edge.

Once Luna saw that she was out of the possibly toxic vapor she took in a deep breath and turned her head to glance at the odd spirals.

Luna gasped, for the spirals seemed to be grouping together like wet sand. More seemed to be floating to it from some location far off in the unknown and it was forming a vaguely humanoid shape.

Luna, of course, did the smart thing and turned tail and ran away from the _thing_ that was forming behind her.

Luna arrived, somewhat out of breath, at the hexagonal pillar the platform had been leading to. Looking behind her, Luna saw a humanoid shape that had 6 thin long arms that seemed to move of their own accord. The creature, (for could it be called anything more complimentary than _creature_?), seemed to be made out of something less viscous than mud, it was colored blue and green, but some areas the colors mixed and become a dull brown that blended well with the dark pillars that stood, imposing, behind it. Small spiral fumes wisped off of it occasionally, but they were quickly sucked back into it's mass. The monstrosity did not appear to have other features related to humans besides it's humanoid appearance and the rough shape of it's hands.

The creature squelched on the ground as it moved closer to Luna, Luna could see it had eaten away at the platform some as it moved along.

Gritting her teeth, Luna pointed her wand at the creature that moved oh-so-slowly up the platform towards her, willing to try to reason with it from a safe distance, she raised her voice and asked the creature a question,, "Mister, or Miss, or Other, what do you want?"

The odd _slime_ kept moving up the platform, ignoring her question.

Luna frowned, waving her wand she incanted " _Saeclium_ ".

The dissolving spell shot out of her wand at the creature, the blue light hit the creature, spreading over the surface of the monster it crackled like electricity. The slime dissolved into hundreds, if not thousands, of green and blue spirals that floated away in the cold wind.

Luna incanted another spell, " _Ventus_ ", a gust of wind shot out of Luna's wand, sending any stray fumes away from her.

Luna sighed out a long breathe, for that encounter had _not_ been fun.

Luna glanced at the next shorter path that she had chosen, and started onwards, little did she know the spirals slowly melded back together far behind her...


	4. The Abyssal Floor

Just as a note, text inside single parentheses is Luna's thoughts. (Like this)

Text inside double parentheses is my comments, tho i doubt i'll use them. (( like this ))

* * *

Luna walked through the doorway of one the many towers that dotted the land, the room she had entered was rather empty, except for a set of stairs going upwards and a ladder going down.

She glanced down the ladder, an empty room appeared to be down below, and there was a stairway similar to the one in this room, except for the fact that it headed down.

Luna climbed down the ladder, glancing about the room for anything she missed from up above, and she saw there were several windows on the walls. ( _She hadn't seen these from outside though?_ )

She walked over to the window that was on her furthest left, and she snapped her head quickly away as it _burned_. She had glanced a pure white tower standing in the distance, and a short glance had been enough to feel as though a hot poker had been slammed into her brain.

Luna fell to the ground, her hands over her eyes as she whimpered from the pain that was being assaulted on her poor mind.

Slowly the pain started dissipating, as the pain diminished she fell asleep, for her day had been eventful so far.

With Luna being asleep she did not notice the white tower _stretching_ into a gigantic eye and popping out of existence.

Luna woke up several hours to a loud _*squelch*_ , and a horrid stench.

She snapped awake, for she remembered that noise. Turning towards where the intrusive noise had come from; Luna saw the slime creature she had dispersed yesterday. It looked very similar to how it had been yesterday except for the fact that it was nearly twice as large now.

Luna jumped up onto her feet, the monster was at the ladder ( _just how had it climbed down from up there_ ), she ran to the stairs and went down them three at a time.

Luna reached the bottom of the rather long staircase, and breathed out, looking behind her the slime creature had not gotten to the start of the stairs yet, so she was safe currently.

Luna pulled out her wand and charmed the stairs to cast the dissolving charm at the creature when it arrived on the stairs. ( _A charm to cast a charm, wonderful_ ). Luna looked around, the current room appeared as if it had been chopped into hundreds of pieces, and then reconstructed with magic. The ground was different blocks at weird rotations, and she could see through the floor in some spots. The walls were of a similar status and she could not fathom how it could stay up without magic.

Luna slowly moved her away across the room, being careful not to slip and fall through to the next floor. Luna sighed, sadly the stairs were the same as the floor and walls, and thus she continued just as careful as before.

A couple steps down the stairs she heard her spell go off and glanced behind her. The creature had been hit by her spell, but only about half of it had been turned into the floating spirals. The spirals were moving back to it fairly quickly, she assumed they were attracted to each other and thus there still being a large amount made so her spell wouldn't keep them apart as long.

Luna carefully went down the stairs, not speeding up as the creature was not that fast. Thankfully, no spirals flew down the passage, though it stunk of rot.

Arriving at the bottom of the odd stairs this room looked as if it had been taken straight from some abyssal realm. ( _Somehow, she had not seen this room when was on the floor above, this was some odd magic_ ). The floor was a dark purple, membranous in nature. It pulsated softly with an unholy glow. Large pods in the shape of eggs dotted the room, black slime oozed out of unseen openings. On the other side of the room there was a doorframe which led outside to a platform..

The lights pulsed comfortingly, and when Luna blinked she could see the lights in the darkness of her eyelids. Her mind felt blurry, like a warm blanket had been laid over, it was oh so comforting.

The air smelt just like bloo-, her mother's perfume, oh how she had missed her. She should just lay here on these beautiful lights, and sleep in this wonderful area.

Small vines snuck out of the top of the eggs towards the girl who was standing still, savouring the room. A soft voice caressed Luna's ear, "Luna honey, why don't you stay here with your mother for a time?"

The voice enticed Luna, swirling her deeper into it's hold.

( _There is something wrong, wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong)_

Luna snapped out of it's hold, for she knew she could never hear that voice again.

"No! No, you're dead!" Luna cried out desperately, her wand in hand. For what dareth take the form of her dear mother?

The vines shot out quick as they could and latched around Luna's legs, and started dragging her closer to one of the eggs. The air is knocked out of Luna's lungs, and she is stunned for a moment by the sudden slamming against the floor.

Once she got her thoughts back on track she aimed her wand down and shot a banishing charm at the purple vine. The spell hit the vine and it flew off of her leg towards the other side of this abyssal room.

Shaking off any of the excess fog in her mind, Luna continued to the other side of the room, her wand pointed at the vile vine.

Luna pointed her wand at the vine, " _Sectumsempra_!" She growled, the vine was cut into several pieces, as though by invisible swords. Harry had taught her that, if she ever escaped she would have to thank him.

Luna looked at the weird eggs it had been trying to drag her into, but decided her best plan would be not to investigate, and rather to leave.

Luna exited the tower through the door, she did not notice a blue ravenclaw tie that lay next to one of the eggs.

Luna glanced around, idly fiddling with her blue tie, that was secured tightly to her shirt


End file.
